Wake up Secchan!
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Something happened to Setsuna, making her go into a coma...anyways the story's better than the summary so please read and review! Konosetsu!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Secchan!" Konoka shouted, running into the hospital room.

Unfortunately, Setsuna didn't answer her.

"Konoe…I'm so sorry." said Kaito, his head hung low. Unlike Setsuna, who was in a coma on the bed, he had bandages all over his body and covering his left eye.

"No, Kaito-kun…this wasn't your fault…" Konoka started to cry loudly, "It was mines! I should've been with her until now!"

"Sakurazaki would've killed herself if you were there." Kaito leaned on the wall for more support, "But you wouldn't care would you?"

"Kaito-kun Secchan is here dying, while you're telling me thing like that! Why?!" Konoka slapped his face, "Why?!" More tears ran down her face.

"What I say was the truth. She's just lucky to be clingin' to her life like that." Kaito stumbled out of the room.

"Secchan…"

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna went into the room, seeing Setsuna 'sleeping' and a teary eyed Konoka.

"Asuna!" Konoka latched herself onto her, "It's all my fault!"

"Kaito explained everything to me. By the way he told me, it's wasn't your fault." said Asuna, trying to calm her, "And you know how Setsuna-san can be. She cares a lot more about you than herself or anyone else."

"But if I was there, Secchan wouldn't be in this state right now!"

"Argh! You are so annoying!" Evangeline went into the room, "Setsuna knew what would happen if you were there. If you were there, you, Setsuna, and that kid would've been dead! That kid had to remind Setsuna what she was going to protect and what she loved most!"

"Eva-chan knock it off!"

"Why should I?! I need to knock some sense into her!" Evangeline smirked, "You know, I think that you'll really impress Setsuna and that kid by destroying the demon that caused this."

Konoka and Asuna's eyes widened.

"Eva-chan!? What the hell were you thinking?!" shouted Asuna.

"Where is it? That demon?!" Konoka grabbed Evangeline by her shoulders, "Where is it?!"

"I knew that you would be interested." Evangeline shook Konoka's hands off her, "It's somewhere in the mountains. You're in luck since that it's still close by."

Konoka ran out of the room, leaving Asuna glaring at Evangeline.

"Eva-chan?! There's no way that Konoka can defeat something that even Setsuna-san and Kaito can't completely defeat without coming back barely alive!" Asuna nearly shouted Evangeline's head off.

"Better than having her waste her time moping and waiting for that half-breed to wake up." Evangeline smirked again, "Besides, I want to see how much of her magic has grown."

* * *

Kaito sat in his room, thinking that there was a faster way to wake Setsuna up without harming her.

'_I haven't done that trick in a long time. Better hope that I do it right._'

* * *

'Huh? Where am I?_' thought Setsuna._

"_You're in a dream state genius." said a voice._

"_Kaito?" Setsuna noticed that her voice a bit higher than normal, more like when she was about 6 years old. She looked around and saw that she was inside the Konoe Mansion._

"_Wow, give the winner a double prize!" A 7 year old version of Kaito walked in front of Setsuna, "So genius, know why you're here?"_

"_No I don't, and quit calling me a genius!" _

"_Notice anything or anyone else besides you an' me?"_

_Setsuna looked around again and saw a 6 year old Konoka playing with a 5 year old Aimi._

"_Kono-chan and Aimi-san."_

"_What do they mean to you?" asked Kaito._

"_What?"_

"_What do they mean to you?" Kaito asked again._

* * *

Me: And done! That's all for now since I'm kinda outta ideas. (sweat drop) Already in the second week of school, and already knowing that next week is hell . Anyways please read and review this weird new fanfic!

Setsuna: What happened to me?!

Me: Um….not gonna tell! Konoe! Your girlfriend's here and save me!

Konoka: Secchan! –hugs Setsuna- Stop being mean to Fate-kun!

Setsuna: B-But Ojou-sama…!

Konoka: No more Ojou-sama!

Me: I'll leave now! See ya all soon!


	2. Demon

Me: Here's chapter 2! Hope that you will enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 2: Demon

'_Where's that demon that hurt my Secchan?!_' Konoka paused and blushed lightly, '_Wait, why did I think 'my Secchan'? We're not going out or anything, she nothing but my best friend._'

She continued to walk around the base of the mountain for a little while longer and saw a cave. She walked into the cave and saw a demon bleeding badly and pounding it's fist into the wall.

"**Damn it!**" it shouted, "**Those damn hanyos! I'll kill them the next time that I see them!**"

Konoka's eyes widened, she found the demon! But it seemed too easy, maybe there were more.

"**Huh?**" the demon sniffed the air, "**Well what do we have here? A little human! If I eat you, I can regain my strength and kill those damn hanyos!**" The demon stomped towards Konoka as she glared at the demon.

"You're the one that hurt my friends!"

"**Friends? Those hanyos has friends?! All the more reason to kill them!**"

"_P-__Practe Bigi Nar __Sagitta magica series lucis_!" Konoka waved her wand and three beams of light hit the demon.

"**Hmm? Was that supposed to hurt?**" the demon scratched it's chest where the beams hit it, "**Felt like a mosquito bite!**"

'_W-What do I do now?!_' thought Konoka.

* * *

"Eva-chan, you're coming with me to find Konoka!" growled Asuna.

"Why should I?" said Evangeline.

"Don't you care if your student dies?!" Asuna shook Evangeline, "She's our friend! Go help her!"

"I'm nobody's friend." Evangeline shook Asuna's hands off her, "Besides, Setsuna and that kid are gonna go help her soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Asuna.

"Argh! How stupid are you baka red?!" Evangeline growled out of frustration, "Right now, that kid is making Setsuna wake up faster. If she cares about Konoka that much, she would wake up and come to her rescue; however, she might end up dead. Either way, one will be dead just to kill this demon."

"How heartless are you?!"

"I'm a vampire that lived for hundreds of years! Of course I'm heartless!"

"But you can't be **that** heartless!"

* * *

"Asuna and Eva-chan are fighting again." Aimi sighed, "Oh well. Kaito! You in there?" Aimi went into Kaito's room and saw him deep in a trance, "Again with the dream travel." Aimi sat next to him and waited for him to finish, "Kaito, if you take too long, I'm going in there too…."

* * *

"_So tell me, what does those two mean to you?" Kaito asked again._

"_I told you, they're my friends!" Setsuna repeated the answer for the tenth time._

"_Konoe's not __**just**__ your friend. You're not bein' honest with yourself, neither is Konoe." Kaito scratched his head, "Why can't you two just be honest with your feelings instead of sayin' that you two are just friends. Even the Baka Rangers can see right through you two!"_

"_W-What are you trying to say?!" Setsuna blushed._

"_I'm sayin' that you two should admit your __**love**__ for each other! God! I swear that you might be stupider than the Baka Rangers put together!"_

"_I-I don't love Ojou-sama in that way! It's improper a-and…"  
_

"_Why would she fall in love with a half-breed crow demon?__ Come on Sakurazaki, both of you two aren't honest here. Love has many forms." Kaito turned away from Setsuna, "Oh and you better wake up soon otherwise Konoe's gonna die."_

"_W-What?!"_

"_Just wake up and protect your princess." Kaito gave Setsuna a serious look, "Don't die and don't come back here."_

"_How can I if I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_This is a dream Sakurazaki; I have a hunch that in real life, that vampire most likely convinced Konoe to kill the demon that got you here in the first place." Kaito scratched his head in frustration, "And here I thought that you were smart."_

"_Wait, if this is a dream, why're you here?"_

"_To wake your sorry ass up, now you better hurry otherwise Konoe is as good as dead."_

* * *

Me: Done with chapter 2! Hope that you like it! Sorry if t still seems short, never really good with writing long stories (sweat drop) well as always please read and review! Thanks Shinmei swordman and Collie-loves-yuri for reviewing!

Setsuna: Why do you like torturing me?

Me: 'Cause you're my cousin's fave character.

Setsuna: What does your cousin have to do with anything?!

Me: Konoe! Your girlfriends here!

Konoka: Secchan! Will you stop running away from me?

Setsuna: I'll kill you one day!

Me: Go ahead and try it! Anyways, please read and review!


	3. The knight

Chapter 3: The knight

"_Come on Sakurazaki, wake up otherwise your beloved will die." Kaito crossed his arms._

"_H-How can I wake up? What do you mean Ojou-sama is going to die?!" _

_Kaito punched Setsuna out of frustration, "If you don't help her soon, she's gonna die so just wake up already!" Kaito grabbed Setsuna by her collar and pulled her so that she was looking in his eyes, "Maybe you're afraid."_

"_I'm not afraid of anything!" Setsuna growled back._

"_Ho. Then why're you still here? Afraid that Konoe's gonna hate you or somethin'? She already saw your wings, she already told you that she didn't care about it, she even called you an angel when she saw them! Why the hell are you afraid?!"_

"_I…I…"_

"_If you're afraid of yourself, then Konoe's gonna have a hard time with you. Don't be afraid of what you are, otherwise, you'll never be able to protect the ones you love and care about." Kaito slightly blushed and release Setsuna, "Must sound weird coming from me."_

"_No." Setsuna got up and smiled, "Thank Nakashima, you were a great help."_

"_Just shut up and wake up."_

* * *

Setsuna slowly opened her eyes and saw Asuna and Evangeline arguing.

"Asuna-san? Evangeline-san?" Setsuna got up and winced in pain a bit.

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna went to her side, "Don't get up yet, you're still hurt!"

"Where's Ojou-sama?"

"Um….h-how do I say this….K-Konoka's not…here…"

Setsuna got out of the bed and grabbed her sword.

"Where do you think you're going Setsuna?" said Evangeline.

"To where Ojou-sama is."

"Why?"

Setsuna didn't answer her and just left the room.

"Asuna, let's go to that kid's room. He knows something." Evangeline left the room, Asuna soon following behind.

* * *

'_Ojou-sama! Don't be reckless!'_ thought Setsuna running towards where she last saw the demon.

As she ran, she saw light firing into the sky.

'_That must be Ojou-sama!'_

* * *

Konoka ran away from the demon, not caring if she could beat it or not anymore.

'_Secchan and Kaito-kun actually managed to injure this demon?! I can't injure it at all!'_ thought Konoka, not caring where she ran to as long as she's away from the demon. Unfortunately for her, the demon followed.

"**Get back here you damn mage!**" the demon growled.

"_Shinmei-ryu Ougi, Hyakuretsu Okazan!_" shouted a voice.

Sakura petals appeared from the trees and hacked the demon's left arm off.

"**Argh!**" the demon looked towards the direction from where the sakura petals came from, "**Damn hanyo! Get out here!**"

Setsuna came out from behind the trees and glared at the demon, "I am your opponent! Don't lay one hand on Ojou-sama!"

* * *

"So Setsuna went out to fight the demon again?" said Evangeline.

"You got that right." Kaito fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, "Not let me sleep. I haven't done that trick for a long time and it's pretty taxing on your body."

"Wait!" Asuna make Kaito sit up again, "What if Setsuna-san and Konoka doesn't defeat this demon."

"It's ok Asuna-san." smiled Aimi, "Knowing Kon-chan and Setsu-chan, they won't let anything and I really mean _anything_ happen to each other."

"Shouldn't we go there just in case?" asked Asuna.

"Wait till dawn then." Kaito laid on the bed again, "Shut up, rest up, and let me sleep."

* * *

Me: Hope that this will be good enough for now! Sorry if it's short (sweat drop) Thanks KonoSetsuna and Shinmei swordman for reviewing! Hope that you like this chapter!

Setsuna: You're planning on killing me again aren't you? -glares at me-

Me: Konoe! You're girlfriend's here!

Konoka: Secchan! -hugs Setsuna- Don't be mean to Fate-kun!

Asuna: Seriously, are you planning on killing Setsuna-san?

Me: Bozu! You lover's here!

Asuna: Hey! I don't love that Negi brat!

Me: Whatever! Hope that you like this chapter! Please read and review! –runs away from Asuna-

Asuna: Get back here you brat!


	4. The Battle

Me: Here's chapter 4! Hope that you like it! Oh and Natasia Tokado, thanks for the tip, but I kinda knew that (sweat drop) I was just lazy and didn't want to do it, I was kinda sick, and my friends called me heartless from not crying from a moive that I saw with them Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Battle

"Ojou-sama, please stay behind me." said Setsuna making sure that Konoka was behind her.

"Secchan why are you here?" asked Konoka.

"I'll explain later…along with something else." Setsuna blushed.

"**Damn you hanyo! You just **_**had**_** to interfere with me again!"** the demon growled, "**I'll kill you and you little mage too!**"

"Not as long as I'm here breathing and still have life in me!" Setsuna raised her sword, "_Shinmei-ryu Hiken: Hyakka Ryoran!_"

The demon smirked, "**Is that the best that you can do?! The mage was even better than you!**"

'_Damn it! I'm still weak from the last battle with this demon! Nakashima! Save at least Kono-chan!_'

* * *

Kaito sat up and scratched his head angrily.

"That was fast. Not even 5 minutes." said Asuna.

"Change of plans. Birdbrain Sakurazaki just asked for help." Kaito got out of bed and walked a few steps before stopping, "Are you comin'?"

"Of course idiot!"

"If it helps with my boredom…." said Evangeline.

"Well aren't you cute." said Kaito, sarcastically, walking out of the room.

The foursome escaped from the hospital without the nurses knowing and went to where Kaito and Setsuna met the demon.

* * *

"Argh!" Setsuna hit the tree hard, coughing some blood.

"Secchan!" Konoka cried, running towards her.

"Stay back!" warned Setsuna, managing to get up herself.

"**You really are a stupid hanyo! Die!**" the demon pierced through Setsuna's stomach and tossed her to the side, looking at Konoka, "**Now you.**"

"Wait." Setsuna coughed hoarsely, grabbing the demon's leg.

"Secchan!" Konoka was practically crying now, "Secchan please stop!"

"Ojou-sama…." Setsuna smiled weakly, "Don't worry. I kept my promise."

"**You did? Die!**" the demon was going to pierce through Setsuna's skull, but was stopped when a familiar boy grabbed his arm.

"The only one that can beat Sakurazaki up is me!" Kaito punched the demon and it flew back a few meters, knocking some trees down along the way.

"N-Nakashima?" Setsuna looked up weakly.

"Look at yourself!" Kaito would've punched Setsuna, but knew that he shouldn't right now, "You're makin' Konoe worry too much! Aimi, give _that_ to them."

"Okay!" Aimi said cheerfully. She helped Setsuna up and carried her towards Konoka. Asuna checked on Setsuna and saw large wounds and gashes all over her body.

"Damn it Setsuna, you really pushed yourself too hard this time."

"Asuna-san, can you move please?" asked Aimi.

Asuna moved about two feet away from where she was and saw that Aimi was making a pactio circle.

"You're making a pactio circle for who?" said Evangeline.

"Kon-chan and Setsu-chan. Now Eva-chan, be a nice vampire and help Kai-chan for about 90 seconds." replied Aimi, finishing up her work.

"Fine, but you four will owe me!" Evangeline flew above Kaito who was looking at her uninterested.

"What do you want?"

"I here to help you."

"Gee thanks." Kaito said sarcastically.

"**Damn you hanyo!**" the demon charged at Kaito, "**I'll kill you!**"

Kaito scratched his head angrily, "What's up with these demon makin' promises that they never keep? Vampire, freeze it in it's tracks for 30 seconds while I knock off it's head."

"Oh fine." Evangeline raised her arms into the air, "_Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio_ _Tellustris!_"

The earth's surface to instantly froze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. The demon was busy thinking of killing Kaito that it never noticed the ground and it's legs were frozen on the spot.

"Now what was it about hanyos?" Kaito drew his sword and hacked the demon's head off.

* * *

"Secchan!" Konoka cried, cradling Setsuna's body close to hers.

"Kon-chan, she's not gonna die." Aimi sweat dropped, "Hurry up and make a pactio with her!"

Konoka blushed lightly and slowly pressed her lips against Setsuna's. Setsuna was half-awake at that time and didn't notice what was going on until she felt that her wounds weren't hurting her anymore. Now finally awake, Setsuna blushed about 80 shades of red and nearly fainted.

"Secchan!" Konoka hugged her guardian, "You're alive!"

"O-Of course I-I am." stuttered Setsuna.

"Oi Sakurazaki, we gotta head back now." Kaito smirked, "Take you time."

Asuna and Aimi laughed as Evangeline crossed her arms and followed Kaito back to the hospital where they had to sneak back in.

Konoka and Setsuna were blushing and decided to stay there for now, never noticing the body of the headless demon slowly making it's way towards them.

* * *

Me: And end! Now that I'm not _that_ tired anymore, how's this? Sorry for the OOCness! Hopefully it's a bit longer (sweat drop) Anyways thanks: suprememangafan, Shinmei swordman, elfspirit7, Collie-loves-yuri, and nagisa-fan for reviewing in chapter 3!

Setsuna: You made me do a pactio with Ojou-sama!

Me: So? In manga 19 lesson 169, you _were_ tryin' pretty hard. -sighs- If Kagurazaka hadn't come in at that time, those Konosetsu fans would've been more happier.

Asuna: Hey! I needed to tell someone about that dream!

Me: So? Anyways please read and review! –runs away-

Asuna/Setsuna: Get back here! -chases after me-


	5. The End

Me: Ok here's the last chapter! No matter what I did, it's always came up so short! Anyways hope that you readers enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: The End

"There you are! Do you know how much trouble you are in now?!" said a nurse, waiting for Kaito.

"I uh…had to use the restroom…?" said Kaito, scratching his head nervously.

"Why take three girls? Why didn't you call for the doctors or nurses instead?" the nurse crossed her arms.

"I don't wanna be helped by them…" Kaito said uneasily.

"Nurse what he's tryin' to say is that he didn't want to bother them. He rather have someone that he knows go with him." said Aimi, noticing the hurt expression that the nurse had.

"I see…next time tell us then…" the nurse left.

Kaito plopped onto his bed, "Thanks for the save Aimi…"

"Rest now." giggled Aimi.

Within a few minutes, Kaito fell asleep.

"I guess things are fine for now."

"How can you tell?" asked Asuna.

"Kai-chan fell asleep when I told him too. He never does that unless _everything_ is alright."

"Can I leave?" said Evangeline as she left the room, not even waiting for them to answer.

* * *

"Secchan…are you alright?" asked Konoka, holding onto Setsuna.

"O-Of course I am Ojou-sama." Konoka held onto Setsuna tighter, "I-I mean Kono-chan…"

Konoka stayed quiet for a bit and pressed herself more onto Setsuna, "Kono-chan?"

"Why…?" Konoka said that barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Why would you go through such lengths just to protect me?" tears started to fall from her eyes, "You could've died Secchan! Why?!"

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna wiped some tears from Konoka's eyes, "Ojou…Kono-chan…I just wanted to be strong enough to protect you. I can't protect you the way that I am now." Setsuna pulled Konoka into a hug.

"You're strong enough Secchan…" Konoka leaned more onto Setsuna, "No matter what, I don't want to lose you…"

"Kono-chan, I promise you that I won't leave you. Not as long as you call out to me, I'll be there." Setsuna hugged Konoka tighter, "Just remember that Kono-chan, I love you."

Konoka smiled and blushed a light shade of pink, "I love you too." she wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"So…are we official?" Setsuna smirked as she pulled away from Konoka.

Konoka giggled, "Not yet."

Setsuna leaned in and Kissed Konoka, filled with her love. She pulled away a few moments later, "How bout now?"

"Now we are!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"**You damn hanyo…just you wait…I'll get my revenge on you**!"

* * *

Epilogue

A small kid about 7 years old ran towards the top of a hill. She had shoulder length brown hair with white streaks here and there, gentle grey eyes, wearing a white kimono shirt and dark blue hakama pants.

"Hey Akemi-chan!" said a 28 year old woman, "Where's your parents?"

Akemi ignored her, pulled out her wooden sword, and practiced to swing.

"Asuna-san, where's Setsuna-san and Konoka-san?" asked an 18 year old man, "Weren't they supposed to meet us here?"

"Their kid is here though. Akemi-chan! Come and greet Negi!"

Akemi continued to ignore her and practiced to swing.

"Exactly what did Konoka and Setsuna teach their kid." huffed Asuna.

"That's because you didn't ask nicely Asuna." giggled a 27 year old Konoka.

Asuna crossed her arms, "Very funny, where's your lover?"

Konoka just pointed to where Akemi is and saw a 27 year old Setsuna teaching Akemi the 'right' way to swing the sword.

"When did she…?"

"That's my Secchan for you!" Konoka giggled as she went to join her family.

"Ok Setsuna! You seriously need to teach me how you do that!" Asuna walked over to them, Negi following close behind.

Akemi saw them and hid behind Setsuna's back.

"And what exactly did you teach her?"

Setsuna smirked, "That's our secret."

Akemi smirked as well.

"Please tell me."

Setsuna and Akemi looked at each other then at Asuna, "No!"

"Meanies!"

* * *

Me: Ok…this is the weirdest ending that I've ever written…anyways, this is the last chapter, so I kinda hope that you readers enjoyed this! Sorry for those who liked this story, but it didn't come out to your expectations!

Konoka: And?

Me: Thanks Shinmei swordman, elfspirit7, Collie-loves-yuri, and An Idiot for reviewing.

Konoka: And?

Me: Please read and review... see ya all next time!


End file.
